infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene Sims
Eugene Sims is a Conduit/Bioterroist capable of Video Manipulation. In Infamous: Second Son, he, along with Reggie Rowe, Delsin Rowe and Abigail Walker, brings down the Department of Unified Protection. Biography Eugene was a shy nerd and the son of a US congresswoman from Delaware. Frequently bullied at school, and with no real control in his life, Eugene retreated into one of his favorite games, Heaven's Hellfire. There, he found solace as he could summon angels to protect the weak and demons to punish the bullies. But one day, only a year after the RFI blast, a bully pushed Eugene too far, causing his powers to awaken and create a giant demon which attacked the people around him. After the incident, he was quickly tracked down by the Department of Unified Protection, led by Brooke Augustine and locked away in Curdun Cay for six years. During that time, Augustine took advantage of his powers to create holographic foes to teach other Conduits how to fight, all the while taking steps to prevent Eugene's constructs from saving him. Entering Seattle Eugene alongside Abigail Walker and Hank Daughtry was one of the first Conduits being transported into military custody by a D.U.P. transport when it crashed by Hanks efforts, while Hank was left to fend for himself Abigail and Eugene quickly made their way into Seattle where they quickly went their separate ways. Eugene made his base of operations in the Lantern District of Seattle where he made a pest out of himself manufacturing Angels to harass the D.U.P. War with the D.U.P. His war against the D.U.P. eventually attracted the attention of Reggie and Delsin Rowe who crossed the bridge in search of him before he was ambushed by Augustine and her D.U.P. Troops. Just as Delsin was about to be taken into custody, one of Eugene's angels swooped in to save him and carried him off into the Lantern district. There, Eugene made contact with Delsin and helped him locate convoy's full of people the D.U.P. identified as conduits. Delsin stopped the convoy before Eugene knocked him out with his angels and began swooping up the people released from the convoys, but only to free them from their restraints and release them back into the city as "normal" people. This caught the attention of the Rowe Brothers, who tracked him back to his hideout and defeated him. While Reggie wanted to take him into custody, Delsin vouched for his innocence and instead proposed an alliance. Eugene was able to locate the base of operations of local gangs who were kidnapping the conduits to sell them back to the D.U.P. Delsin stormed the bases with Eugene becoming progressively bolder as he sent his angels to help Delsin, culminating with showing up in person in his "He Who Dwells" form to defeat the D.U.P. forces sent to collect on the deal. Finishing Business Eugene is later re-captured by the D.U.P. and taken to their island base off the coast of Seattle alongside Abigail. The two cheer Delsin on during his battle with Augustine and were freed by the sudden collapse of the island, swimming back to shore the two reunite with Delsin and join forces for the final attack on the Channel 9 News Station/Converted D.U.P. headquarters flying to the top floor in his giant form. There, Eugene helps Delsin defeat Augustine by throwing several Blast Cores into the News Room, which accelerates the development of his new Concrete powers to the point that where he's able to take down Augustine, restrain her, and take her to the authorities. Eugene, along with Abigail and Delsin, help start a new age of peace between conduits and humans. Powers and Abilities * Video Manipulation: Eugene is, without argument, one of the most powerful Conduits in the series. As a master of Video, he has the ability to absorb artificial light and use it to create Hard-light Projections, basically holograms with a solid form. Although in theory he can create anything he wants, or is forced to in the training exercises arranged by Brooke Augustine, he draws inspiration from his favorite MMORPG Heaven's Hellfire. To this end, he summons a legion of both Demons to fight his enemies and Angels to protect the innocent, or himself, and summon a series of animated blades to both attack and pin his enemies to the ground. He can also transform into He Who Dwells, a massive beast of an angel, and rain down hell from above in the form of attacks from his angels and demons. He can also pull enemies to his own digital world. * 'Matter Manipulation: '''Eugene's holograms aren't limited to the creation of life. He's also demonstrated the ability to recreate matter that can be absorbed and manipulated by other Conduits such as Neon and Smoke, showing that his creations aren't just mere holograms but more like actual matter. He is also able to turn Delsin into video energy and bring him into the virtual world during their first encounter, as well as restore him to his natural state. Basic Conduit Abilities * Eugene possesses the innate superhuman strength, durability, and healing factor present in almost all Conduits. This is apparent when he is able to take direct hits from RPGs and high caliber gunfire without flinching, as well as being able to easily pick up and throw Core Relays with his bare hands. As well as casually punch through the reinforced glass of Augustine’s Tower, which could withstand missiles from D.U.P. helicopters without damage. Appearance and Personality Due to being bullied at school, Eugene was shaped into a shy person who often fled into his fantasy world. After meeting Delsin, he began developing more confidence as well as more control over his powers. He is an empathetic and kind individual, showing concern and sympathy for when Delsin told him that Hank died. He was also shown to panic when things don't go as planned, but seemed to be steadily getting over that throughout his time fighting againt Augustine. As 'He Who Dwells', Eugene's personality shifts drastically. Aside from being territorial and overconfident, taunting the enemy if he can, his voice also takes on a deeper, more threatening pitchl. Despite this, he is only playing a character in this form, as he as been seen to revert back to his normal personality at certain points, such as when he delivers Blast Core Relays to Delsin, saying: ''"Oh. Okay, Delsin. I'll see what I can find. Just hang on!". Gallery He Who Dwells.jpg|He Who Dwells Eugene Sims 6.jpg Eugene Sims 5.jpg He Who Dwells 2.jpg Euegen and Delsin 11.PNG Eugene and Delsin 10.png Eugene Sims 8.JPG He Who Dwells 3.jpg He Who Dwells 4.jpg Eugene and Delsin 7.jpg Trivia *"He Who Dwells" bears a resemblance to Clockwork, a reoccurring antagonist of the Sly Cooper series, also developed by Sucker Punch Productions. * His powers can make solid virtual constructs but he is unable manipulate reality itself. However, he can apparently manipulate reality within his own digital world, designed after the game Heaven's Hellfire. **Brooke Augustine explains that his powers turns regular light into "Hard light constructs" that can be shaped to suit his needs. *Eugene's mother is a U.S. Congresswoman from Delaware. She voted for the original measure to fund the D.U.P., less than one year before Eugene began exhibiting powers. *His last name, Sims, could be a reference to the famous virtual world game series, The Sims. **It could also simply be short for the word "simulation" as a reference to his abilities. *Eugene appears to be in his late teens to early 20's as in his comic cutscene, six years prior, he was in his early teens. *In the manga drawn by Celia Penderghast, Eugene is represented by Ushinatta the owl. "Ushinatta" means "lost" in Japanese. *Eugene, and his voice actor, Alex Walsh, are listed in the credits of Infamous: First Light, though no spoken lines are given from him. *His character and design has come under harsh criticism from gamers and reviewers alike, some making the assumption that Eugene was created by Sucker Punch to make fun of the people who play their games. *Depending on what symbol Delsin decides to spray on the D.U.P. flag on top of the Space Needle, Eugene will interpret it in different ways. If Delsin chooses the hands holding the city, Eugene interprets it to mean "take control". If Delsin chooses the skull on the T.V., Eugene thinks it means "face your fears". For the two birds, Eugene says "the Yin Yang conflict of avian desire". For the donkey, Eugene says "kiss my aspirations". *The name of his alter ego “He Who Dwells”, is possibly inspired by the Bible verse Psalm 91:1. pl:Eugene Sims Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:Characters in Second Son Category:Conduits Category:Articles containing spoilers Category:Articles in need of Images Category:Article stubs